Adrianne Ray
by Percabethshipper7
Summary: Meet Adrianne, an unpopular, clever, fangirl. What happens when she gets a message from her principal to go meet two people? Two people that she know very well. A story full of Percabeth, adventure, humor, and monsters. Join Adrianne as she discovers the truth behind her ADHD. Rated T for violence and just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. _Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_ My hand found its way to the off button and started poking at it. When I finally succeeded in shutting it up I rolled over and dragged myself out of bed. Once I had changed into a simple blue t-shirt and jeans I started combing through my uncooperative blonde hair. Soon enough I was ready to go to school. I grabbed my backpack, purse, and book and walked to school. I only walked because it was less than a mile away and I liked the exercise. When I got to school I found my friend Melissa.

"Hey, Melissa! Guess what?" I asked her.

"Umm...You got a new book?" she guessed.

"Nope! I'm re-reading The Mark of Athena for the seventh time! I'm almost done! I still can't believe how smart Annabeth is!" I fangirled.

"Have you gotten to...the part yet?"

"Thankfully, no. But almost."

"Okay, then no reading during class today. We wouldn't want you "breaking out in the feels" in the middle of math," Melissa teased.

"That would be bad," I agreed. I opened my mouth to say something else but the bell cut me off.

"We better get to class," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed. We walked to room 207. When we got to our first class - history - I was relieved to find that I was right on time. I sat in my seat and only half-listened as Mrs. Keeran called attendance.

"Adrianne," she said, "Adrianne, please answer me."

I looked up. Apparently she'd been calling my name for a while because everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, what are you holding under your desk?" she replied

"Oh...this old thing," I said, giggling slightly and taking _The Mark of Athena_ off my lap, "It's just a book."

"Would you like to read it to us?"

"Umm...I...no thank you."

"Them please hand it to me. I will return it to you after class."

"Alright," Reluctantly, I handed Mrs. Keeran my book. I felt like I was giving away my right hand. I was being torn apart. But, I knew I would get it back in an hour so I let her take it. She set it on her desk and started rambling on about something - who knows what.

Maybe twenty minutes later our principal, Mr. Smith walked in and asked, "Is Adrianne Ray in here?"

"Yes," Mrs. Keeran replied.

"Someone is here to talk to her. Adrianne, please follow me."

My stomach did a flip as I stood up. Who would come all the way to my school to talk to me, of all people. I followed him out of the room and through the hall. He stopped at an empty classroom.

"They're in there," Mr. Smith told me.

"Okay," I said. And then he walked away. No 'good luck.' Or 'You're not in trouble.' Not even 'Have a good day.' Nothing. So I opened the door, walked in, and found myself looking at...two teenagers. A girl and a boy, about 17. The boy was wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt with writing on it - though I didn't pay any attention to what it said. He had messy black hair, sea green eyes and a slight tan. The girl was wearing shorts and the same t-shirt as the boy. She had curly blonde hair, stormy gray eyes and...was that a sword on her belt? I read her shirt. _Camp half-blood_. Then I realized who they were. At first I thought it was some kind of trick, but they radiated so much power I knew - somehow - that it was real. My mouth was probably hanging open because they were giving me weird looks. Being ADHD, I don't think I've ever stood still for this long. Then the girl said,

"Hello. I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson."

And that, my friends, is when I fainted.

When I woke up I was in a taxi, but two teenagers were up front. Then I remembered what just happened. Holy. Tartarus. I was in a car with Percabeth. I can't even...I don't know...I just can't. Can't explain how excited, nervous, and everything I felt. If you want an idea, imagine that that the three people you want to meet most in the world walk over to you and say "Hello! We've been looking all over the world to find you!" Now, multiply that excrement by 100. Then you're pretty close to how I was feeling. I closed my eyes again when someone started talking.

"Are you sure we didn't kill her, Annabeth? We do that alot," Percy said.

"She's breathing. Don't worry, she's alive," Annabeth reassured him, "Though I don't know why she passed out."

"Annabeth Chase doesn't know something? What's happening?"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Fine, wise girl."

"I am witnessing a Percabeth moment," I said.

Percy and Annabeth jumped and then Annabeth looked back at me.

"You're awake! And, a what moment?" She asked me.

"I just ruined a Percabeth moment," I muttered. Then I said, "Percabeth is your - you and Percy's - ship name."

"Ship? I - we - don't have a ship...you mean the Argo II? No...you couldn't know about the Argo..."

"Ship as in relationship."

Annabeth blushed "Ok, but how did you know about us?"

"The books! Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus...but I can explain that later. Anyways, why did you come to my school?" I questioned.

"Well, you know the Greek go-" she started.

"And they're real and have children with mortals and then there's demigods and you and Percy are Greek demigods. you're a child of Athena and he's a child of Poseidon."

"How did you- never mind. Anyways you're a demigod and we're taking you to camp half blood."

"You...what?" I stuttered, "Did you say Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes."

I tried to stop myself but I - like any other insane fangirl - passed out, again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm going to try to update every Tuesday from now on.**

 **Annabeth: But author, It's Saterday!**

 **Me: Well, yes but I'm horribly evil so I wan't to leave everyone on a cliffhanger.**

 **Annabeth: That's rude!**

 **Me: Thank you, I try. Now, why are you here again?**

 **Annabeth: Disclaimer!**

 **Me: Oh, yes. Carry on!**

 **Annabeth: Percabethshipper7 does not own PJO or HoO!**

 **Me: Thank you! now for the story...**

When I woke up I looked out the window. The scenery wasn't very different than before, so I must have not been out for long. Still the same ol' New York. I closed my eyes again. Annabeth said,

"Why does she keep doing that? She keeps blacking out…like hazel...but she never died...or did she? Is she having flashbacks? Is she acting? Trying to get information...maybe she's a spy. Percy, I think she's a spy."

Percy put his hand on her shoulder. "Wow Annabeth. You worry too much."

She pushed his hand off. "No I don't! What if she is a spy?"

"Then I guess we'd have to reason with her."

I opened my eyes. "I'm awake," I announced.

Percy almost crashed the car, then he pulled over. Annabeth span around and put her dagger to my throat. "Are you a spy?"

I gulped. "No, I'm not a spy. I...I swear it on the River Styx," I promised.

Annabeth waited for a moment, like she was expecting something to happen.

Percy smiled, "See Annabeth! I was right! Who would've know? A child of Poseidon smarter than a child of Athe-"

Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oww!" he shouted, rubbing his side. I grinned. I just love percabeth moments! Percy started driving again

"How did you know about the River Styx? And why do you keep passing out?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well, there are these books. Ten books. Two series. The first five are in a series called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._ Told from percy's point of view. Like he was writing it in a journal."

"I don't write in a journal!" Percy said.

"Sure you don't, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased.

"I don't! I swear!"

"On the River Styx?" Annabeth was smiling.

"Well...No but it doesn't matter. Anyways, what are the other books?"

"The other ones are _The Heroes of Olympus._ They're about the second great prophecy. The prophecy of the seven."

"Okay. So...Who wrote these books?" Annabeth questioned.

"Rick Riordan."

"Do we know anyone named Rick Riordan?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"A child of Hermes maybe," Annabeth answered.

"Why Hermes?" Percy said.

"Most likely to have stolen you journal and published it," Annabeth grinned.

This time Percy elbowed her. Annabeth rubbed her side but her smile didn't fade. She looked at me. "So that answers my first question - and gives me many more - but why do you keep fainting?"

"Well, the books are so exciting and dangerous I just...I don't know. Like think back to before you knew you were a half blood. If you knew everything about the camps and gods and stories and then someone told you that you were a Demigod. I think that's enough to make anyone faint. That's why I passed out when you told me we were going to camp half blood. When I passed out the first time...well you guys are just...heroes, you know?"

Percy grinned. "I am pretty heroic."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That does make to bed! this is your moth"

"So now you owe me an explanation. Why did you have to come to my school to get me? What's so important about me?"

"Chiron will explain when we get to camp," Annabeth answered-without-answering.

"Okay...so, are we almost there?" I asked.

"Not much longer," Percy said.

"Also, how did you get into my school and get this taxi?"

"Long story," Annabeth replied, "We had been near your school a while back and Grover said he could smell demigod but you had no satyr to protect you. We were going to send you a satyr but instead Nico di Angelo shadow traveled Me, Percy and Piper McLean to a place near your school. We camped out and then early this morning we packed up with Only a few monster attacks. We came here and Piper used her charmspeak to convince your principal to let us in and go find you. Her and Nico left after that. Then you came into the room we were waiting in and fainted. Me and Percy carried you out of the building and hailed a cab. I don't know if it was in the books but when me and Percy were twelve we took a taxi and paid the driver with the lotus hotel and casino card. The card apparently had an infinite money supply so we let him keep it. So anyways, when we saw the taxi driver this morning, apparently he was the same guy from all those years ago. He recognised us and have us the taxi for free. We put you in and that's about it."

"Wow. That's so-" Percy pulled over so quickly and abruptly I didn't have time to finish my sentence.

Annabeth pulled out her Drakon bone dagger. "What is it, Percy?" she asked.

"Gryphons," Percy replied. He opened his door and jumped out.

Annabeth looked back at me. "Get out and stay behind us. Here, I brought an extra dagger." She handed me a bronze blade and I took it.

"Okay," I said, scared out of my mind. Annabeth got out of the taxi and scanned her surroundings.

I crawled out after her and closed my door behind me. Looking up, I saw half a dozen large, bird like creatures, circling overhead. Percy uncapped his sword, Riptide. Him and Annabeth stood in front of the taxi, back-to-back. I crouched down behind them. Moments later, one of the Gryphons noticed us dove down, straight towards Annabeth. When it came closer i got a better look. It had the forequarters and talons of a large eagle, and hindquarters of a lion. It looked about the size of a minivan. As it was about to grab her she stabbed it in the chest and it became black dust. The other five charged down at us. Percy was trying to kill one while Annabeth stabbed at another. But the others were getting closer to me. I was thinking of crawling under the taxi but decided against it. I knew I would be a lost cause if i tried to defend myself, so I rolled to the side. I stood up and started running. Some people in cars turned and looked but acted as if it were normal. Percy and Annabeth had succeeded in defeating the two Gryphons, but Annabeth was sitting in a pool of her own blood and Percy was feeding her ambrosia. I was on my own.

 **I'm back! Sorry not sorry for that little cliffy! Please R &R! **

**Percy: What are you doing to my wise girl!**

 **Me: Nothing...**

 **Percy: I never liked authors.**

 **Me: Then kill Annabeth I shall.**

 **Percy: NOOOOOO! Please! I take that back! All hail author person!**

 **Me: That's better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Hey, and Hello! Writing this chapter was pretty fun. Poor Annabeth :(. And I did it! Today is Tuesday!**

 **Percy:** ** _*Cough cough*_**

 **Me: Oh. Right. Disclamer.**

 **Percy: Percabethshipper7 does NOT own PJO or HoO.**

 **Me: And...**

 **Percy: And if she did, Magnus Chase would be published already.**

 **Me: Exactly. Story time...**

I pulled out my knife and looked behind me. I was cornered. I knew I couldn't hold them off with just my dagger so I tried to think of a plan. If I was going to escape then I needed a distraction. I thought about everything I read in the books. Nothing helpful came. I needed to confuse the three Gryphons before me. If I could escape and then get in the car then I would be safe.

"PERCY!" I shouted. He looked at me and I could tell that he felt guilty for not helping me. He started to stand up but the Gryphons didn't turn their attention away from me. "STAY WITH ANNABETH! GET HER IN THE BACK OF THE CAR AND PREPARE TO DRIVE AWAY!"

He nodded to show that he understood and picked up Annabeth. I looked at the Gryphon in the middle. I noticed his legs were spread apart. If I could roll under I might be able to run to the taxi as fast as possible and then we could drive to camp half-blood and be safe. But there were a lot of ifs. _If_ I could roll under. _If_ I could get to the car in time. _If_ we could drive away fast enough. _If_ we could get to camp without traffic. But it was our only hope. I looked and saw Percy lowering Annabeth into the car. I needed to buy him some time but the Gryphons were closing in on me. I waited until I had no choice but to run or attack. Percy still needed time so while I still had the element of surprise on my side I stabbed the Gryphon on the right. It disintegrated into a pile of black dust. I didn't have time to see if Percy was ready. It was now or never. So I ducked down and rolled through the legs of the Gryphon in the middle. I started running before I even fully stood up. Percy was closing the back doors and then he saw me and understood. He sprinted to the driver's side.I ran up to the car door and opened it, jumping in as fast as I possibly could. Just as I closed the door, Percy got in and started the car. We were going so fast that even if a policeman (or woman) tried to pull us over they wouldn't be able to catch us. We drove in silence for a while until I asked,

"Back with the Gryphons, the mortals...they saw. Why is that?"

"Well, the goddess of the mist - Hecate - has been kidnapped. Her powers have weakened so the mortals can see through the mist. That's all I'm allowed to tell you," Percy replied. I decided not to say anything else. Percy was very worried about Annabeth. When we got to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill I told Percy to go get help. I could stay with Annabeth who was out cold from blood loss. It looked like she had a deep cut in her thigh. Soon, Percy and two other guys came down the hill, carrying a stretcher. They came down and lifted Annabeth onto it. I followed them up the hill. When we got to the archway by the barrier that keeps mortals and monsters out I felt very nervous. What if I couldn't go in and wasn't the demigod they thought I was? Talk about disappointment. I followed them in. I got through! I felt way more relieved than I should have. After we stepped inside Percy looked at me and asked,

"Do you know where the big house is?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Go there. Find Chiron and tell him that you're the Demigod we saved and Percy sent you, Okay?"

"Yeah," I said. I turned towards the big house and started walking over. When I got there I knocked twice and waited a moment until Chiron answered the door. He was in his wheelchair so he could pass for a mortal.

"Ahh. You must be the Demigod. What's your name?" he asked.

"Adrianne Ray."

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?"

"Umm… Well, on our way here we were attacked by Gryphons and Annabeth… She…" I tried to explain.

"I see. Well, I guess I should explain what's going on. What did Percy and Annabeth tell you?"

I explained about what they told me and what I told them about the books. Chiron nodded his head.

"So, I guess these books will make this much easier. After the prophecy of the seven, we found that Gaea had backup. During the war she was worried about us demigods defeating her so she gave some of her power to the giant Clytius, the giant born to oppose Hecate. Why him, I do not know. But now, Clytius has risen and kidnapped Hecate, weakening her powers. The mist stopped working so now mortals can see everything," Chiron told me.

"Wow… So, that's all you know?" I asked.

"Right now, yes. Do you happen to have one of those books with you?"

"No. It's at my school."

"Okay, well in that case, do you know where the hermes cabin is?"

"I think so."

"Well, in that case you can go there and get settled in. Don't leave anything valuable unattended."

"Okay. Thank you," I said, walking out the door. I looked around but didn't see anything. I decided to just start walking around. After a few minutes I was very lost. I kept walking until I ran into someone. "Sorry," I muttered and looked up. To campers, maybe 16 and 17, looked down at me, grinning evilly. The older one said,

"No worries! Wait, are you knew?"

"Umm… Yes actually. I'm trying to find the Hermes cabin. Do you know where it is?" I asked him.

"Why it just so happens that my father is Hermes. I'm Travis, by the way. That's my lil bro, Connor," He said, pointing to his brother. He put his hand out and I shook it. I knew who these guys were, though I didn't say anything. _Hello, I know everything about you and your last name is Stoll!_ Might come off as creepy.

"I'm Adrianne. Nice to meet you. So, where's the Hermes cabin?"

He turned to the left and pointed to a river. "See that river?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Just follow it upstream until you see the cabins. They have signs on them so you should be able to find the Hermes one pretty quickly."

"Thank you, _Stolls!_ " I said, deciding to mess with them. They both stared at me in confusion and I just smiled. I started to turn around but Connor put his hand on my shoulder and made me face him and Travis.

"How did you know our last name?"

"A magician never reveals his or her secrets!" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Wow… Okay, listen. Because I like you, I'm warning you. When you get to the cabin, hide _everything_ and _anything_ that means something to you," Connor said.

"I know!" I laughed and skipped away. I followed the river upstream until I found the cabins. There were about twenty of them. I walked along them, reading the signs. When I found the Hermes cabin I knocked three time and almost instantly a boy opened the door. He was smiling devilishly. I wondered if all children of Hermes grinned like a five year old playing with fire. The boy said,

"Hello! New camper?"

"Yes," I told him.

"Fantastic! Come in!" he said, motioning for me to walk in. I stepped through the doorway and the boy closed the door. He rubbed his hands together like he was plotting something evil, which he probably was. "So, what's your name?"

"Adrianne. You?"

"Ryan. Follow me, I'll find you a bunk." I followed him through a few rooms until he stopped and pointed to the top of a bunk bed. "That one's empty. Do you have anything?" he asked, a little too suspiciously.

"No," I said. And it was true. I didn't think i'd need anything when my principal called me out of class earlier today.

"Okay," he said, and walked out of the room. I wondered what time it was. It felt late in the afternoon. I got into the bed that I was assigned. While I lay there I thought about how my dad must be worried sick. I decided I would call him later. I rolled out of bed and walked into a different was a girl about my age sitting quietly on a bed. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. I walked over to her.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hello!" she said, "My name is Nicole. What's yours?"

"Adrianne. Are you a child of Hermes?"

"No, still waiting to be claimed."

"Well, who knows? Maybe tonight we'll both be claimed!"

"Maybe," she said, but she looked doubtful. "When did you get here?"

"I don't know. Like an hour ago. You?"

"A couple of weeks. I go to every campfire but never get claimed!"

"Well, then maybe tonight will be your lucky night," I tried to reassure her, "Do you know how to get to the infirmary?"

"Yes… Why?" she questioned.

"I wanted to check on Annabeth."

"What happened?! Is she alright?!"

I laughed at her. "She was attacked by a Gryphon and got a deep cut in her leg. And if I knew, why would I want to check on her?"

"You make a point," she admitted, "How do you know about this though?"

"Well, she and Percy came to my school today and long story short, on our way here we were attacked," I told her.

"Tell me everything!"

"So we were talking and then all of the sudden Percy pulled over. He said he saw Gryphons. I looked up and there were six of them! We got out and Annabeth handed me a Dagger. Percy and Annabeth stood back-to-back in front of me. One came towards Annabeth and she stabbed it. The other five noticed us and dove down. Annabeth and Percy fought one each but the other three chased me into a tree and cornered me. I looked over and saw that the other two Gryphons were dead but Annabeth was sitting down, covered in blood. I told Percy to get her in the back of the car and then go up front and get ready to drive away. Once he was ready I killed one of Gryphons, rolled between the legs of another, and ran for the car. I got in and we drove away just in time."

"...Wow," she stared at me in awe. "What was Percy like?"

"He wouldn't talk. He was gripping the steering wheel very tight and driving twice the speed limit. When we got here I stayed with Annabeth while he went to go get help," I said.

"Awww! They are the cutest couple ever!"

"I know! They're my OTP!"

"Your _what?_ "

"OTP. It means 'one true pairing.'"

"Oh. Well, let's go check on Annabeth now," she said and stood up. I stood up too and followed her out of the cabin. We walked for a while, making small chat. When we reached the infirmary Nicole walked in and found Will Solace.

"Hello Will," she said, "Can we visit Annabeth?"

"Sure! Follow me," he said. He made his way through the maze of beds and we followed. The ADHD part of my brain wondered if he ever got lost or forgot which patients were where. When we reached Annabeth's bed, Will turned to us and said, "Okay, here you are." and then he turned around and walked away. I walked closer to see Percy kneeling next to the bed. Annabeth was still passed out but he was whispering something in her ear. He looked up when he noticed us.

"Hello Adrianne," he said, "What's up?"

"Me and my new friend, Nicole, wanted to check on Annabeth," I explained. Nicole smiled when I called her my friend.

"Hello Nicole. Nice to meet you," he told her.

"Nice to meet you too, Percy," she said, "How's Annabeth?"

"I don't know. Will said she'd be fine but she's been out for over an hour. I hope she gets better soon."

"Me too," I said.

"Will's a good healer. If he said she'll be alright, then she'll be alright," Nicole reassured him. Percy just nodded and looked back down at Annabeth.

It was starting to get awkward so I asked, "Anyone what time it is?"

Nicole looked at her watch. "5:42. Dinner should be starting soon."

At the mention of food my stomach did a flip. I realized that I hadn't ate a single thing besides a bowl of cereal this morning. "We should probably get going," I said, "Want to come, Percy?"

He didn't even look up. "No, It's okay. You go on without me."

"Okay," I told him. Then me and Nicole turned around and headed towards the dining pavilion.

 **Sooo, what do you guys think of Nicole? And, is anyone else excited for Magnus Chase? I AM! ASDFGHJKL I CAN'T WAIT ASDFGHJKL! Okay, I'm back. Sorry about that... fangirl moment. But seriously, who else can't wait for Magnus Chase.?**

 **Percy: Will Annabeth be alright!?**

 **Me: Maybeee...**

 **Percy: Please!**

 **Me: Just wait and see.**

 **Percy: *Pouts***

 **Me: Well, goodbye! Until next Tuesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! 9 reviews!? I must be famous! *Blows kisses and bows to my wonderful 9 reviewers and followers* Thank you! *Accepts flowers* Thank you, to all my fans, google, gmail, Uncle Ri-** ****

 **Leo: *Coughs*** ****

 **Me: Right sorry Leo - wait, Leo? You're not even in this FanFiction... Yet...** ****

 **Leo: Yeah, and about that.** ****

 **Me: Just wait! But to all you Caleo fans, I promise you soon!** ****

 **Caleo fans: *Screaming and chasing me with pitchforks like an angry mob.*** ****

 **Me: You know, I'm the author so I can just do... this. (All the crazed Caleo fans disappear.) Ahh, that's better. Anyways, sorry if any of my characters are OCC. Lol jk, I'm not sorry about anything XD! Now, I shall continue from where I was before Leo so rudely interrupted me... *Glares at Mr. McShizzle* Anyways, Thank you Uncle Rick, FanFiction, Sweet Cats (Go check out her stories! She's awesome!) for being awesome, whoever invented laptops, and again, my fans. *Blows more kisses and bows*** ****

 **Leo: *Rolls eyes* Could you just let me do the disclaimer?** ****

 **Me: Hmm... Nope! *Leo disappears* MWAHAHAHA *Accepts award for FanFiction writing and pure awesomeness.*** ****

 **Leo: *Comes back from wherever I put him* Next time, put me somewhere harder to get out of than the backstage bathroom. Also, where did this stage come from?** ****

 **Me: That's none of your beeswax *Sticks tongue out.*** ****

 **Leo: *Sticks tongue out back at me.* Anyways, Percabethshipper7 does NOT own PJO/HoO. She's waaay to nice to be Rick Riordan.** ****

 **Me: Leo Valdez I can make your life a living nightmare.** ****

 **Leo: Yes Ma'am.** ****

 **Me: Glad we're on the same page. Now, for the FanFiction...**

When me and Nicole got to dinner we sat down next to each other at the Hermes table. We were a couple minutes late so everyone had already started eating. I looked at the table and saw rows and rows of food platters on it. I served myself some food and ate quickly until Nicole said,

"I know you're anxious to get to the campfire but eating faster is not going to make 8:30 any closer."

"I guess you're right," I admitted.

"Honey, I'm always right," she teased me playfully. We both laughed until everyone started staring at us.

"Realy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "Hmm..."

"Cat got your tongue?" she giggled.

"No, but if you can answer this question correctly then I'll agree that you are always right," I grinned evilly.

"Ok... What is it?"

"Well it's actually two questions."

"JUST ASK ALREADY!" Some people stared at us. I didn't mind.

"Okay, are you smart?"

"Yes...?"

"Then spell it."

"Is this a trick?"

"No..."

"S-M-A-R-T?"

"It's I-T! I said, how do you spell it. I never asked how you spell smart," I grinned from ear to ear.

"Well it was implied!" she argued.

"Umm, no it was not."

"You're impossible."

"Why thank you, I try."

She rolled her eyes at me and continued to eat her food. I just laughed and finished my dinner. When we were done we got up and she decided to give me tour. We walked around camp and she showed me the armory, arena, climbing wall, and much more. While we were walking she taught me some weird we were done we headed towards the campfire. I sat down next to Nicole and we waited until the rest of the camp came. Once everyone else came the fire was started. It was huge and changed colors to fit the mood of the campers. Some of the Apollo children started singing _How Grandma Puts on Armor._ Everyone - including me - started singing with them. We were all laughing so hard so it didn't sound like much of a song. But everyone was so happy. I don't think I ever want to leave this place. Because it felt like home. Like I belonged. I felt like this is the family that I'm supposed to have. As I was singing I heard Nicole next to me. I listened to her better. She was _great._ Not good, great. Only she could make this song sound beautiful. I turned to look at her and gasped.

"Nicole! You… You've been claimed!" I shouted. Everyone looked our way. Above Nicole's head was a golden lyre. Chiron walked over to her.

"Nicole, you have been claimed by Apollo," he said. Nicole grinned from ear to ear and I gave her a hug. "After the fire I expect you to get all your belongings from the Hermes cabin and go join your siblings in the Apollo cabin."

"O-okay," she said. Chiron walked away. A couple of the Apollo campers came over and clapped her on the back or welcomed her to the family. When we started singing again I just couldn't help but smile. Everything was perfect. Almost perfect. I still hadn't been claimed. But I guess I just have to wait. So I focused on the stupid lyrics to the song.

 _When grandma puts her armor on_

 _You know she's gonna fight_

 _She'll make you get her sword for her_

 _And she will battle through the night._

We all roasted marshmallows until we found out that the Hermes cabin brought them. After someone at one and threw up glitter no one dared try another. A while later I still hadn't been claimed. After what felt like no time it was over and we had to go to bed. I said goodbye to Nicole and followed the other disappointed unclaimed campers to the Hermes cabin. When I got there I got into bunk and only then did I realize how tired I was. I fell asleep almost instantly but sadly, my sleep wasn't dreamless.

I dreamt that I was in a cave. It wasn't very tall and dark enough that I could hardly see my own hand in front of my face. I heard talking farther into the cave.

"I've got her," a mysterious voice said. I knew instantly that it was Clytius.

"You've got the goddess?" a second voice asked. It sounded like it was from an Iris message.

"Yes, my lord," Clytius answered.

"Bring her to me in nine days time," the Iris message ordered.

"I shall do as you wish, master."

"Very well."

The Iris message ended. I walked through the cave, careful not to make a sound. I looked and saw a woman chained to the wall with shadowy binds. My brain put the pieces together. Clytius. Hecate. Goddess. That made sense but who was on the Iris message? Before I could do anything else I woke up.

I opened my eyes. Someone was shaking me.

"Adrianne! Wake up!" they said. It looked like one of the Stoll brothers.

"Travis?" I asked.

"Connor," he corrected. "Now wake up. You're going to miss breakfast."

I had no idea why he cared but I didn't argue. "Alright," I told him, sitting up.

"Also, Chiron told me to give this to you," he said, dropping a bag on me. Then he ran away. I looked in the bag and saw clothes and toiletries. I pulled on a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans. I left the cabin and jogged to the dining pavilions. When I got there I sat down and had some eggs and bacon. Breakfast was very loud, even though half the campers were at school (summer break wasn't for two more weeks.) After a while someone at the Aphrodite table screamed. I instantly looked at Connor and Travis, who were grinning. I saw that the Aphrodite girl had a pancake on her face. It was quiet for a second until someone threw a muffin. Then the war started. I dodged apples and waffles and started flinging spoonfuls of cereal at random people. Some people were screaming and some were yelling but everyone was laughing. It continued like this for a while until Chiron stood up. Everyone froze except for Travis - who was completely oblivious. He picked up a bottle of syrup and poured it onto Connor's head.

"That's enough," Chiron shouted, "Breakfast is over!"

Everyone complained but walked away. While walking back to the cabin I noticed Annabeth and Percy walking together. Good, Annabeth is okay. She looked fine, except for the slight limp in her walk. I realized that if I wanted to shower sometime in the next ten years then I would need to get to the shower first. I started running as fast as I could. When I got to the Hermes cabin I ran in, grabbed my bag of clothes, sprinted into the bathroom and locked the door. I took a quick shower and got dressed - again. I thought about my dream. I knew I needed to tell someone and right now the person I trusted the most was Nicole so I decided to tell her first. I found her in the archery range practicing with some of her siblings. I snuck up behind her and shouted, "Boo!"

"Ahh!" she screamed. She turned and calmed down a bit when she saw me. "What do you want?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Aww, come on. Do I always need to want something?" I said playfully.

She rose an eyebrow. "Really."

"I just want to see my new bestie," I teased, bumping my shoulder with hers.

She just rolled her eyes and turned back to her bow.

"Well two can play at that game," I said, crossing my arms and turning so my back was facing her. I could practically hear her roll her eyes and she lowered her bow and turned around.

"For the last time, What do you want?"

"Last night I had a dream," I said, turning back around.

"Oh. Demigod dream. Yikes. Let's go see Chiron," she said. As we walked to the big house I told her my dream. When we got there I knocked and Mr. D answered.

"Uhh. Demigods. Come on in Natalie and Arabelle."

"Umm, actually it's-" I started.

"Don't bother," Nicole said. We walked in and Chiron came into the room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Adrianne had a dream," Nicole told him.

"Oh. Well, come sit down," he said, acknowledging the ping-pong table. Me and Nicole sat and I explained.

"I see. Well, I'll call a meeting," he said, "Adrianne, Come back at 3:00."

"Okay," I agreed, "Can Nicole come?"

"Sorry, but I am afraid not."

"Okay," Nicole said. Then me and her walked out.

~o0O0o~

It was almost three and I was lying in my bed. I glanced at the clock for the seven millionth time. 2:47. I decided that I should get going so I rolled out of bed and started towards the big house. When I walked in I saw that almost everyone was there.

"Ahh, Adrianne. Come on in," Chiron said when I opened the door. I walked in and sat down at the end of the table. Once everyone else was there we began.

"So, what's the problem?" Annabeth asked.

"Adrianne had a dream," Chiron stated. Annabeth rose and eyebrow. "Adrianne, could you explain?"

I nodded my head and told them about the dream. When I finished there was a moment of silence. Until Clarisse said,

"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to send a quest!"

"I agree," Chiron said, "I think Adrianne should lead the quest."

Instantly, almost everyone argued. Mostly Clarisse. Even I wasn't so sure I wanted to lead this quest.

"Silence," Chiron ordered. He turned to Rachel Dare. "Rachel, anything?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. But maybe me and Ella could…"

Chiron cut her off. "I'll speak with you two after."

"So," Clarisse said, "You really and going to let _her_ lead a quest?"

Before Chiron could answer, Percy stood up. "When we were on our way here we were attacked by Gryphons and Adrianne was cornered and in a couple seconds she came up with a plan that saved all of us. I think she is more than capable of leading this quest."

"Thank you, Percy," Chiron told him, "And, Clarisse, the dream was sent to her for a reason. Any idea who you want on the quest, Adrianne?"

"Umm...Nicole," I said. Clarisse snorted.

"Very well. Anyone else?"

"I don't know. Annabeth maybe…"

Percy tried to object but Chiron wouldn't listen. "Then it's settled. Later today I'll talk to Rachel and Ella about a prophecy. You can leave in four days, that should give Annabeth time to fully recover and us to get you a prophecy. Good?"

Everyone nodded and Travis asked, "Is Capture the Flag still on tonight?"

"Yes," Chiron answered. Many high-fives and death glares were exchanged. "Also, Annabeth, could you take Adrianne to the armory to get a weapon?"

"Yes, Chiron," she said.

"Great. The meeting is dismissed."

Everyone ran out the door and I glanced at Annabeth who was motioning for me to follow her. I started jogging to catch up to her and then slowed down when I reached her.

"C'mon. Follow me," she told me. We walked for a couple of minutes until we reached the armory.

"Here," she said, handing me a spear. I took it and instantly knew it wasn't going to work. I shook my head and she took it back and gave me a dagger. I didn't quite fit in my hand right so I handed it to her. She handed me bow. It still didn't feel right. She grabbed a sword from the shelf and gave it to me. As soon as I took it i almost dropped it on my foot. How did Annabeth lift that with so much ease? I pushed that thought aside. I gave back the sword and took another. I knew, instantly, that it was the one. It fit in my hand perfectly and was the perfect size. Not too long but not short enough to be a dagger. I thanked Annabeth and went off to find Nicole and tell her about my new sword and the quest she would be accompanying me on.

 **Well that was fun! I'm excited for capture the flag!**

 **Percy: Why can't I go on the quest with Annabeeeeth. It's no fair!**

 **Me: *Pats Percy's head.* Now, now Percy. Don't worry your little seaweed brain about anything, okay?**

 **Percy: *Pouts and nods head***

 **Me: Good! Review?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey! So, first, thank you everyone for all the reviews on** ** _Road Trip!_** **and** ** _Percabeth: Who?_** **I really appreciate** **it. This chapter has capture the flag, claiming, some Percabeth drama, a prophecy and a surprise!**

 **Leo: Percabethshipper7 does NOT own PJO! Jeez. Also...**

 **Me: What?**

 **Leo: Forget something?**

 **Me: Oh yes! Happy birthday Leo!**

 **Leo: That's better.**

 **Me: Now for the story...**

"So, let me get this straight. You are leading a quest - and you still havn't been claimed," Nicole said.

"Don't remind me," I mumbled. She ignored me.

"And you asked to take _me_ , out of everyone here. I was just claimed last night!" she exclaimed.

"And you're my best and _only_ friend," I added. "Besides, Annabeth's coming too. Don't worry, she's saved the world countless times."

"I guess so. So no prophecy, huh?"

"Not yet. I think Chiron's trying to get it out of Ella, though."

"Okay. So we're going on a quest to save a Goddess from a giant?"

"Yup!" I said, popping the P. She nodded.

"Well, let's go get ready for capture the flag!"

~o0O0o~

Nicole handed me more armor.

"How do you move with all of this on? It's twice my weight!"

"Well, if you'd rather get killed..."

"I'm good!" I shouted.

"That's what I thought. So we are going to be on the same team. Tych, Iris, Hephaestus, Hermes, Nemesis, Apollo, Poseidon, and Aphrodite against Hades, Zeus, Dionysus, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Hypnos, Nike, Hebe, and Hecate. This is going to be intense."

I gulped and finished putting on my armor. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Nicole replied. She led me to the dining pavilions were all the other campers were already standing. I listened as Chiron explained the rules. Our team - the blue team - got the side of the woods with Zeus' fist. I followed our voted captain of the team - Percy. When we got to Zeus' fist we huddled around and Percy asked,

"So. Any butt-kick ideas?"

No one said anything so I decided to speak up, but when I did, a lot of the other campers looked at me weird. I guess usually newbies don't come up with plans. "So, what's the typical strategy?"

"Send a distraction and a sneak attack. Are you suggesting we do that?" a Hermes kid said. I shook my head.

"No, that's the obvious way to do it. I say we send a distraction and sneak attack." Everyone looked at me funny. I continued, "And, because they have the Athena cabin on their team, and Annabeth as leader, they'll see our plan and hold off our distraction and sneak attack."

"And how is _that_ supposed to help us?" an Aphrodite girl with purple hair, snapped at me.

"Well, they'll think that's our plan. Then, while they're busy fighting off our distraction and sneak attack, we send another attack down the opposite side of the forest. We just need a strong defence."

"A plan worthy of Athena," Percy remarked. Almost everyone else nodded in agreement. Percy started dividing up the campers into, defence, distraction, sneak attack/distraction II, and real sneak attack. I was in the real sneak attack. Once everyone was in their positions we waited until the conch shell horn sounded and off went the distraction. We had Percy leading the sneak attack/distraction II, just to sell it a little more. Because everyone expects the team's best - and most experienced - fighter to be in the sneak attack. A couple minutes later, Percy and his mini-army went off through the right side of the woods. After we heard our signal - an ear-piercing whistle from one of the Apollo campers - I led my group through the left side of the forest. Our little group had Me, Nicole, Piper, Travis and Connor, Nyssa, and a couple other campers. All of us were at least decent in a battle. We silently tip-toed through the forest and only stopped when I saw a red flag ahead. There was only one problem. They had defence. So I turned back to my teammates.

"Any genius ideas?"

"How about you go and hide behind the trees back there," Piper whispered, acknowledging a small group of thick trees. "And then we can go and sneak over, like we're getting the flag, and while they won't realize that you were with us. We can make them chase us away from their flag and then you can go over, take it, and run."

I nodded, confirming her plan. Then I turned and hid behind the trees. Piper's plan worked perfect. In fact, it was a little too perfect. But, me being me, I ignored that thought and sprinted over to the flag. As I was about to grab it, someone jumped in front of me, blocking my path. I should've known. I looked at the person a little better. An Ares guy, obviously. He had a long sword, which was bad news to me. I unsheathed my sword and prepared for battle. Before I could think, the guy swung his sword at me. I blocked it and decided on a plan that was definitely going to fail. But it seemed better than fighting a guy twice my size with way more experience. So I started moving to the right a little bit, getting a little closer to the flag. Sure, Ares kids can fight, but their not really known for their wits. He moved to the left - my plan was working! We started moving in a circle until we had switched spots. I kept blocking his attacks until I was as far away from him as possible, but still able to grab the flag. Quickly, I snatched up the flag and started running as fast as I could. I can't believe my plan actually worked! I was so surprised and excited that I hardly noticed when I crossed into my teams territory. We won! I smiled and moments later I felt the Stoll brothers lifting me onto their shoulders. My whole team was cheering. Then someone pointed to me and shouted,

"Look!"

I looked just above my head and sure enough, I saw a golden owl. Travis and Connor set me down and Annabeth walked over to me.

"Congrats Adrianne. You've been claimed by Athena. I'm very proud, that planning and strategy is something I can appreciate."

I smiled even brighter, if that was possible. After getting to know some of my siblings I heard triumphant yelling from up in the sky. Everyone - including me froze. **(A/N Yeah, you guessed it!)**

"Is that…" Jason wondered aloud.

"MR. MCSHIZZLE IS BACK! WHOO BABY!"

"It is," Piper confirmed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Holy Tartarus…" Annabeth whispered. A couple moments later a large, bronze dragon landed on the ground. And then, the one and only Leo Valdez slid of It's back. Piper sprinted over and hugged him, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Easy there, beauty queen. I missed you too."

Piper then did something no one expected. She slapped him across the face.

"Oww," Leo complained, rubbing his nose. "What was that for?!"

"That was for not telling us your plan." _Slap!_ "That, was for not warning us." _Slap!_ "That was for not telling us your plan."

"You already said that!"

And then Piper kissed him on the cheek. "And that, was for coming back."

Leo smiled and then helped a beautiful girl off of the dragon's back. "Everyone, this is Calypso! Sunshine, this is everyone!" Calypso smiled and waved to the crowd, who waved back. Then Jason walked over to Leo and gave him a high five and then he shook Calypso's hand. Then everyone else started greeting the couple. Everyone was excited to see Calypso - except Annabeth. Eventually she and Percy got in a fight that ended with Annabeth running away to her cabin. I decided that I would talk to her later and went to go meet Caleo.

I walked over to Leo, "Hey, Mr. McShizzle! Wassup?" I grinned.

"Umm… Do I know you?"

"No. I'm Adrianne. Nice to meet you!" I put my hand out and he shook it. I turned to Calypso.

"Hello, Calypso," I said, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Adrianne." I waited until Leo wasn't looking and then whispered in her ear.

"You're lucky. And you know, Leo really loves you." That made her blush. I walked away without another word.

~o0O0o~

I saw Annabeth sitting on her bed, crying. Sitting next to her I asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Well… I kinda figured out where Leo had been and that he was probably going to bring h-her of her island and that didn't really bother me but… I don't know, it's all just really confusing. P-Percy was staring at her so I asked… I asked if… If he… Had a thing for her and h-he s-said no but I don't believe him. I told him that but he just tried to… To reassure me but he was l-looking at her the whole time and… Sorry? Am I ranting?"

"Yes, but that's okay. Don't worry, though. I can guarantee you that he never has liked Calypso… In that way."

"H-how do you know?"

"The books, remember?"

She nodded.

"And, he fell into Tartarus for you. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now let's go talk to Percy!"

"What?"

I dragged her out the door and to the Poseidon cabin, where I just opened the door. Percy was pacing and staring at the ground. He looked up and said,

"Annabeth, look, I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry."

Annabeth smiled at his blindness. "Apology accepted, Seaweed Brain." She ran over to him and hugged him. I left, smiling to myself. Percabeth is just so perf! I ran to the Hermes cabin to gather my small bag of clothing and toiletries - If it hadn't been stolen. I found it under the sink in the bathroom. Just where I hid it. Grabbing it, I sprinted to the Athena cabin and opened the door. One of my siblings - I love saying that! - led me through a couple different rooms until we reached an empty bunk. I put my stuff away in the trunk at the bottom of my bed and went to go talk to Nicole. I found her celebrating with her siblings in her cabin.

"Hey Nicole!"

"Hmm?"

"I've been claimed!" I did a little victory dance.

She laughed. "I know, stupid. But I was claimed first."

"No need to brag about it!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "So what happened after we lured the guards away?"

"Well, I went to go grab the flag and then I almost got when this Ares kid jumped out of a tree to block my path. I had to fight him _and_ trick him into moving away from the flag. Once I finally did, I grabbed it and ran. I didn't even realize that I won!"

"That is _so_ cool."

"I guess so." I shrugged. "Well, I'd better go. Chiron said he wanted to tell me something."

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye Nicole!"

~o0O0o~

Once I got to the big house I opened the door to find Rachel Dare, Chiron, and Ella the harpy waiting for me. I sat down.

"So," Chiron said. "I think we found your prophecy. And the next great prophecy."

I gulped. "So two different prophecies…" I hoped. Chiron shook his head and handed me a sheet of paper. It read,

 _Four will go to face the giant's wrath_

 _If the demigods take the correct path_

 _When a goddess meets end a new one shall rise_

 _But this gift may not be the expected prize_

 _All will fail but there is still a way_

 _And depth will meet death on fear's last day_

"Well that sounds cheerful. _All will fail._ That sounds nice," I said sarcastically.

"I know!" Rachel exclaimed. " _Fears last day_ and _face the giant's wrath._ So cool. I wish I could do that!"

Chiron ignored us. "Adrianne, it says that four must go. That means you need one more person. Who would you like?"

"Percy," I answered without hesitation. Chiron nodded.

"Very well. I'll tell him. Now I suggest you go show Annabeth that prophecy," he acknowledged the paper I was still holding. "If anyone could figure it out, it would be her."

I nodded and stood up, heading towards my new home.

 **So I brought Leo into the story a little earlier than I had planned - only because today is his birthday so yeah. But anyways, I hope you liked it! My haiku:**

 **Apollo's haikus**

 **Are very bad news, so I**

 **Want more reviews**


End file.
